Wild Fire
by Wandering shadow 19
Summary: Everyone knows that the Avatar needed some help along the way to defeat the fire lord. In this story he also needed the help of a rebel leader named Naomi. Princess Naomi to be exact, she is the lost princess of the fire nation. Naomi has betrayed her nation to do what is right. She found her way can she help her former best friend Prince Zuko find his way too? Zukoxoc
1. Chapter 3

Wild Fire: Chapter 1: Captive.

Just a short rant here but am I the only one who thought that it was weird for the fire nation to only have one supreme ruler. The earth kingdom had multiple kings. I know the earth kingdom was bigger but the fire nation had lots of people. So I've made a character named King Tenshi who is the ruler of the smaller island that are away from the main land. He does end up giving his land over to Ozai when he steps down. So King Tenshi really doesn't have much of an affect in the overall plot. Now that since that's out of the way lets start with the story. Oh and there's a small rebellion led by Wild Fire(Naomi) and Echo(Daichi) their bigger than the freedom fighter but smaller than an army.

* * *

Naomi Tenshi was sitting in her bedroom. She was about six years old. Naomi was brushing her long red hair while she watched Lu Ten spar with the guards. She turned to Iroh who was watching alongside her. "Iroh will you tell me the story of how you saved me again?" She asked politely. Iroh smiled he loved telling Naomi the story he only wished he could tell her the story, not just part of it. "Princess Naomi when you were born you were very sick. Many did not believe you would survive. But your mother came to me one night and handed you to me. You were so tiny back then you had brown hair and amber eyes. I took you with to go and find Ran and Shaw" Iroh began he stopped to watch Lu Ten disarm his last opponent. He grin triumphantly and walked over to Iroh and Naomi.

"I heard you telling Mimi the story without me where are we?" Lu Ten asked he loved helping his father tell Princess Naomi the story of her survival. She was a miracle baby they called her. "We're at the part where Iroh is about to take me to Ran and Shaw." Naomi said setting her brush down. Lu Ten nodded and began telling his part of the story. "It was a long journey and you were only getting worse. As each day passed you just got sicker. And every day my dad would tell you, 'stay with me princess.' After many days of travel you and my dad made it to Ran and Shaw." Lu Ten stopped to let his father finish the story. Naomi lips moved mouthing out the story word for word.

"I brought you to the two greatness Fire benders on earth. Through fire you were healed. But the treatment changed you forever. Ran gave you your red hair and Shaw gave you blue eyes. Because of them you know the true meaning of fire bending and can even make lightning." Iroh finished at the same time as Princess Naomi. "Princess Naomi," King Tenshi called. Naomi got up ran to her father. He was tall with dark brown hair and amber eyes. Naomi reached for her fathers hand but she couldn't reach. She tripped over a rock and when Naomi got up the scene changed.

She was standing next to a grave with her name on it. Princess Ursa, Iroh, Lu Ten, and her lady in waiting all cried. Prince Ozai and Azula stared blankly at the grave. Naomi's heart broke when she saw her fathers face. It was clear that he was heartbroken. Someone shoved Naomi, "Mimi come on." Naomi's best friend Daichi said. He shook her again, "Mimi wake up."

Naomi woke up with a start. She turned around to see her best friend Isao standing over her. Naomi flung herself into Daichi's arms. "I had another dream." She cried into his shoulder. Daichi pulled her into his lap. He held her tightly in his arms. Daichi couldn't help but notice how tiny she was compared to him. Daichi kissed Naomi's forehead. "Why don't you tell me what happened?" He asked trying to calm his crying friend. Naomi sniffled trying to regain her composure. "It was an old memory I was with Iroh and Lu Ten. My father had come to pick me up but I couldn't reach him no matter how hard I tried. I ended up tripping over a rock. When I got up I was at my own Funeral. Daichi I've been dead for four years I miss them all." Naomi confessed Daichi pulled her even closer.

"I know you feel bad for making everyone think you're dead. But if you didn't leave you know so many people would've died and you would be empty inside." Daichi explained looking at his blue eyed friend. "I know you're right leading the rebellion and becoming Wild Fire is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Naomi sighed running a hand through her short hair. She had been Wild Fire ever since she broke out the prisoners from the palace. She had rescued Daichi from the dungeons that day and he had helped her fake her death and become a new person.

Naomi was a little fire nation princess who didn't support the war. She hated what her father and her own people were doing. But she couldn't do anything about until she put on the mask and took a stand against her own nation. Daichi was her Echo the one who spread her words. Daichi had even given her a new name Mari. So that when she travel the earth kingdom training people to protect themselves from the fire nation. She never had to be the little girl who couldn't do anything ever again. But sometimes all the stress got to her. Naomi would began thinking of all the people she had left behind, the ones she tricked into thinking she was dead.

"I know it hurts but if we want to stop this war one day everyone has to make sacrifices. You've made a lot at a young age but I'm here for you OK Mimi." Daichi said Naomi nodded she stared into her friends green eyes. Daichi was attractive he was tall, tan, and muscular. He had dark brown hair too. He may have looked intimidating but Daichi was a big sweetheart. Naomi stood up and walked away. Daichi sighed and followed after her knowing they had a long day in store for them. After all they did plan to break into a fire nation harbor with their troop to break out some rebels.

* * *

Naomi stood in the forest in her disguise waiting for the right moment to show herself. The trees hid her from the eyes of the men in her troop. She smiled underneath her mask. After all her years of work thing were finally starting to work out for her. She had trained over twenty troops to stand up to protect their towns and villages. One day when the time is right they will stand beside her and together they will take down Fire lord Ozai. She watched as her men listened attentively to her second in command, Echo talk.

"As you all know, in the neighboring harbor Commander Zhao is stationed there with his men. They have taken two rebels from another base. We are going to save them." Echo informed the men. He had already told the men that he and Wild Fire will leave after the mission is completed. It was a tradition to go on a mission before Wild Fire and Echo leave to go and do whatever they need to do next. Sometimes they would go and train another troop, gather reports from older ones, or save whatever needs saving.

Naomi watched her troop it was clear that they were eager to prove their worth. They all stood before Echo wearing their ninja suits and mask. Each of their mask were the color of parchment showing their eagerness to learn. They all had a figure painted onto theirs representing their strengths or skills. Naomi reached up to touch her own mask. Like the troops it was simply a long cloth dyed and wrapped around securely to the bottom of their face. Naomi's mask was deep red, painted onto the mask was a single black flame. To the outside world the mask hid their identities but to fellow rebels the masks were everything they are.

"Today Wild Fire has deemed you worthy and asks if you will join our cause and be our brothers at arms!" Echo yelled raising his BO staff. The men raised their weapons and let out a battle cry. Deep within the forest they didn't worry about anyone over hearing them. "The Avatar may be lost but we will take on his duty and bring this war to an end?" Echo declared he looked to the area Naomi was waiting in. Echo pointed in her direction from her spot her drawn over her face and mask secure. Not even her own men were allowed to know who she was. The men saw her and quickly fell silent they all knelt as she walked past. Wild Fire raised her Dual Dao swords showing them that she was indeed on their side despite her secrets.

That was the beauty of Wild Fire and Echo. They were two mysteries everyone wanted to know about. Echo was the closest to the men but he was only an echo of what Wild Fire wanted to say. Wild Fire didn't speak, no one knew Wild Fire's story or name. Echo had only told them That Wild Fire abandoned the Fire nation after seeing the injustice. Naomi found it amusing how her men all assumed she was a guy. But she didn't dare tell them she was not and risk them trying to protect her or undermine her authority. They knew that Daichi was Echo but didn't know who Wild Fire really was. Naomi was surprised that even though they knew nothing about her they still trusted her.

The sun disappeared under the horizon and everyone was ready to begin the mission. They quickly went to the docks and swam into the water. Everyone swam underneath the boats and untied them. Daichi swam next to Wild Fire knowing that her fire bending friend did not do well in the frigid waters. They pressed their hands against the bottoms of the rowboats and walked until they couldn't reach the ground. Once they were far enough away they stealthily climbing into the boats. Naomi and Daichi took the lead.

"I need you to tell them the plan, remember they are to leave their boats at the river in the forest surround the camp and wait for the signal to attack." Naomi whispered to Daichi making sure that none of her men heard her. Everyone believed that Wild Fire was mute if her enemies found out otherwise they would torture her for information. Daichi nodded and everyone the remembered when she was younger and her father was friends with Zhao. She had always disliked his cruelty and now she finally had her chance to make him pay. She wouldn't kill him but she would make sure everything at his base was destroyed.

The troop split up Naomi and Daichi took four men with them to sneak onto Zhao's base. One of her rebels ran toward knelt in front of her, "Wild Fire the Soldiers' are awake," He told Wild Fire. Naomi smirked underneath her mask she raised her hands high into the night sky. Naomi snapped her fingers and let out a streak of lightning that shot into the air. She grinned wickedly the lightning was her signature it signaled her men to fight and warned her enemies that she had arrived.

She was feared by the fire nation she knew all about their tricks and how their military operated. They had a clue that the person they were fighting against is the little girl they once bowed before. Zhao's men came running outside of their tents. Daichi ran to Wild Fires side his back pressed against hers. Their mission was simple get in and get out they didn't want their men to kill anyone unless they had to. Luckily they all followed orders and went into the tents and rescued the rebels. Most of the soldiers started to gather around Daichi and Naomi. Naomi linked her arms with Daichi's he glanced at Naomi and she nodded telling him what to do with her eyes. Daichi bent forward slightly and spun in circles swinging Naomi around. Her feet were lifted off the ground Naomi shot fire from her feet. The fire nation soldiers scrambled away to avoid being burned.

Daichi flipped Naomi over his back she landed gracefully in front of him. Daichi earth bended a pit, it opened up beneath the fire nation soldiers trapping a majority of them. While Naomi pulled out her Dual Dao swords and fought off the other. She disarmed most of them and sent out another streak of lightning signaling her men to leave. They stopped their fighting and left with the rebels they rescued. They had destroyed most of Zhao's resources which would force him to go to the fire nation to get more supplies and report to the fire lord that he was attacked by rebels and fail to capture any. Naomi knew that if she could cause a rift between commander Zhao and fire lord Ozai she could gather more fire nation spies. It's always easier to break something that already falling apart.

Naomi didn't see Commander Zhao sneaking up on Daichi when she did it was already too late. Her men were gone and Zhao had a swords held to Daichi's neck. "Hello Echo. . . Wild Fire," Zhao smiled sadistically. Naomi raised her swords ready to fight for her best friends. "One wrong move and Echo dies." Zhao warned, Naomi stood still she didn't want to risk Daichi's life. "He can go free if you cooperate," Zhao bargained holding up a pair of shackles.

Naomi glared at him and placed her swords in the sheath on her back. Echo looked at her trying to tell her not to but Naomi ignored him and held out her wrist. She knew that if they got Daichi they could torture him until he talks and then she would have to command the troops and reveal all the secrets she has tried to hide. Naomi knew she had a better chance at escaping. So she did nothing as Zhao secured the shackles onto her wrist. He tried to lead her away but Naomi stood her ground and looked at her best friend. Zhao rolled his eyes, "Right of course men let Echo go!" He barked at his soldiers.

Naomi nodded at Echo he knew the deal he was to go home and wait three days. If she wasn't home by the third day then he could go and rescue her. Naomi watched as her best friend ran off into the night. When he had finally left her sight Naomi walked turned towards Zhao and followed him into his tent. There was a pole in the center that held up the supports for the tent. Zhao's men tied Naomi to the pole tying her wrist hive above her head. Zhao dismissed the men and circled around Naomi like a hawk. He stared into her odd electric blue eyes. For once Naomi found herself happy that her enemy thought she was a boy. She remembered being young and hearing about the way Zhao treated women. The stories frightened her. Sometimes he would visit the palace she lived in and the maids would gossip about who he seduced.

Naomi feared what would happen if he found out the truth. Zhao reached out for Naomi's mask. She twisted her hands in the chains above her and used it to pull herself up and kick him in the stomach. Zhao was knocked over but he quickly got up. "You will not disrespect me traitor.' He growled slapping Naomi across the face. Naomi could feel her lip begin to bleed. "So you're Wild Fire the notorious traitor. There are not many people with your skill." Zhao mused circling around Naomi again. "There was one little girl who was so much like you, Wild Fire." He grinned wickedly. Naomi tried to hide the terror in her eyes. "Princess Naomi was very powerful. Her father made her train with the dragon of the west to help control her lightening. She also if I do remember correctly trained with Pianado the swords master." Zhao said Naomi tried to relax her nerves. She couldn't risk Zhao picking up on her panic.

"Really I'm disappointed in you Princess after going through all the trouble to fake your death, clever uses of the hippo cow blood by the way. But I would have thought that after all that work you would've tried harder to cover up your main distinction." Zhao said he touched the side of Naomi's face and showed her his hand. There was black dye running down his hand. He pulled back Naomi's hood revealing the black dye that was running out of her hair. Naomi mentally cursed she swam and the water washed out her dye. Now her bright red hair was exposed. No one else in the world had red hair Naomi was known for her fiery red hair. Zhao gripped a handful of her short red locks. "I see you've chopped off all your hair, no wonder your men think you're a boy." Zhao laughed roughly pulling at Naomi's boyish hair.

He put her hood back up not wanting anyone else to know about his prize. Naomi was shaking with fear she was always afraid of Zhao. He was driven anger, he was evil and Zhao was incredibly smart. She knew that evil and intelligence was a deadly combination. If the truth came out she was done for. Many people didn't trust her because she was a fire bender. Who would trust her if they found out that her father was not only buddies with the fire lord but that her daddy was also the king of part of the Fire nation. "Don't worry Princess you won't have to live with being a traitor for long I'll make sure your pathetic father executes you soon." Zhao threatened darkly.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of Gang and Zuko but they will be involved. Zuko will be in the next one. Don't worry everything will be explained through out the story. Like why Naomi's hair is red and why she faked her death, there will be more about Daichi and the break out. So don't worry also I wanted to clear up a few things I know I switch around by calling them Wild Fire and then suddenly calling her Naomi. So here's a little clarification. Naomi is Wild Fire in the next chapter or so you will see that she is called Mari that is her alias I will still refer to her as Naomi but if there is any dialogue she will be called Mari. Daichi will occasionally be called Echo if he is doing things as Echo. I hope that having Naomi and Daichi going be different names might be a bit difficult to keep up with but bear with me please.**


	2. Chapter 4

Wild Fire: Chapter 2: The Scared Prince.

Prince Zuko glared at the at the harbor up ahead he had finally found the Avatar and was wasting time making pit stops all because some little kid destroyed his ship. He couldn't believe that the Fire nation's biggest threat was a twelve year old. As soon as the ship is docked at the harbor Zuko and Iroh stepped off. "Uncle I want the repairs made as quickly as possible I don't want to stay to long and risk losing his trail." Zuko demanded. "You mean the Avatar," Iroh clarified. "Don't mention his name on these docks once word get out that he's alive every fire bender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way." Zuko warned leaning toward his uncle's face. "Getting in the way with what prince Zuko? " Commander Zhao inquired. Zuko looked at him and the commander was quick to speak of his new promotion.

Zhao tried to make small talk with the two and asked what brought them to his harbor. He saw the damage to the ship Iroh gestured to. "That's quite a bit of damage," Zhao observed staring at he ship." Yes you wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko paused thinking about what to say. "Uncle tell commander Zhao what happened." Zuko commanded his uncle. "Yes it was in creditable," Iroh leaned closer to his nephew. "What did we crash or something?' Iroh asked, Zuko groaned. "Yes we crashed into an um. . . Earth kingdom ship yeah." Zuko explained scratching the back of his neck. Zhao didn't seem to buy their story but accepted it anyway.

"You'll have to tell me about the interesting details." Zhao said slyly. "Join me for a drink?" He offered getting closer to Zuko's scarred face. Zuko tried to get out of it knowing that the commanders offer wasn't as sincere a he let on. "Please prince Zuko let show Commander Zhao some respect." Iroh said he turned to Zhao, "We would be honored to join you." He said following the man. Zuko groaned he hated his uncle's weakness for tea.

Reluctantly he followed his Uncle and Commander Zhao to a large tent. They walked in and saw a person tied to the pole in the center of the room. "Commander Zhao what is this?" Iroh demanded looking at the person. Naomi looked up wearily at Iroh and her eyes lit up. She must not have looked good. Her clothes were still damp it was clear that she was tired. Luckily her hair was covered up again she didn't know if Iroh and the boy next to him could see the dye running down her face. Zhao walked closer to Naomi.

"General Iroh, Prince Zuko this is the rebel leader Wild Fire." Zhao smirked he acted like a child showing of a prize he won. Naomi nearly choked when she saw that the boy next to Iroh was her old friend Prince Zuko. She had heard from her spies that Zuko had been in an Agni Kai and then banished but she didn't hear much else. The fire lord kept things very hush-hush. She gaped at the boy er… Young man in front of her.

She noticed that Zuko had cut his hair, grown taller and much more muscular. But he looked angry and that frightened her a bit. "I plan to present Wild Fire to your father. Imagine the honor I will get for presenting the Fire Lord with the rebel leader." Zhao boasted Zuko winced at the mention of honor. Iroh and Zuko looked at the blue eyed Fire bender uneasily.

Zhao offered them a seat and spoke in a low voice about the fire nations planned victory. Naomi tried to lean in so she could hear the conversation better. "Perhaps we shouldn't speak of this now when your prisoner is in here. " Iroh suggested he had heard stories of how elusive Wild Fire is. "Wild Fire will be executed soon enough." Zhao shrugged taking a sip of tea. "If my father thinks that these people will follow him willingly then he is a fool." Zuko snapped Naomi bit back a laugh. "Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Zhao remarked Naomi glared at him. "I'll be right back I'm afraid I have to check to see if my men have made any progress." Zhao said getting up and walking out. Naomi rolled her eyes knowing that Zhao was just going to snoop around. He sent some extra guards in and walked back out.

Naomi took this time to pull out her lock picks from her sleeve and quickly picked the lock. She then wiggled out of the chains two of the guards started to panic. Before they could even say a word the two other guards pulled out their weapons and held it to their necks. They bowed to Wild Fire forcing the guards to bow as well. The spies started to advance toward Zuko and Iroh but Naomi held up her hand signaling them to stop.

They froze where they were. Naomi smirked she loved her spies. she got out of the chains and sat down in front of Zuko and Iroh. Neither of them said anything. "Don't bother trying anything," one of the guards warned. Naomi dragged her finger in the dirt writing out a message with fire. You are not my enemies. She wrote out, they both watched her. Iroh and Zuko both stared intently at her strange blue eyes, the only physical feature they could see. Go to metamorphic harbor. With that said Naomi burned away the messages and got up. She quietly went back to where she was. Her spies helped tie her back up. "You should listen to what Wild Fire told you. If he has chosen not to harm you then you should count yourselves lucky." One of the soldiers said to Zuko and Iroh.

The two spies looked at them men they were holding their swords to. "Think twice about talking if commander Zhao finds out that you allowed two spies to escape and allowed Wild Fire to get out of her chains you could get thrown in prison or worse." One of the spies threatened. The two spies ran away knowing better then to let Wild Fire out. They knew that if she had them tie her back up she must have had a reason. Naomi watched them leave she wanted to go with them but knew that if she left Zuko and Iroh would be blamed for her escape. Zhao comes back and the two guards say nothing just as Naomi expected. Zhao asked Zuko about his search for the avatar. This is news for Naomi she did not know that Zuko was being forced to look for the avatar. She frowned knowing that Ozai set his son up for an impossible task. Zuko admits that he hadn't found the avatar yet. Zhao made a few rude remarks to Zuko, he saw Naomi I glaring at him the entire time.

Zuko tried to walk out, tried of being interrogated by Zhao when two guards stopped him. One of Zhao's guards walk in. "Commander Zhao we have interrogated the crew as you instructed. They have confirmed that Prince Zuko had the avatar in his custody but let him escape. Zhao whispered something in Zuko's ear that Naomi didn't pick up. Naomi dragged her foot across the ground lightly burning the carpet. In commotion no one other then Iroh saw her. The red princess lives. Naomi wrote once she was sure Iroh saw it she erased the message by burning it all away. Iroh looked at Naomi in shock. The red Princess was a nickname he had given Naomi many years ago. Only a handful of people knew that name. Iroh glance once more at Naomi's blue eyes before turning back to watch the scene between his nephew and Zhao unfold.

"So a twelve year old boy bested you and your fire benders? You're more pathetic then I thought." Zhao sneered, Naomi listened intently. This is what she'd been waiting for finally the Avatar had returned. She frowned he was only a twelve year old boy. She was twelve when she gave up her life to be Wild Fire could she really force that life upon some one? When she knew how hard it was. Naomi sighed quietly knowing that nothing would be easy. "I underestimated him once but it will not happen again!" Zuko defended determinedly. "No it will not because you won't have a second chance," Zhao said. Zuko yelled another defense and Zhao fire bent a long trail of fire through the air. Naomi glared at him from her spot in the center of the room.

"Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenagers hands he's mine now." Zhao scowled t the prince. Zuko tried to get up but was held back. Zhao ordered for Iroh and Zuko to be kept in the tent and Zuko kicked over the little table in frustration. "More tea please," Iroh chimed causing Naomi top roll her eyes. When Zhao came back he and Zuko bickered back and forth. Iroh tried to calm his nephew. "You're just a banished prince. With no home, no ally, your own father doesn't even want you." Zhao mocked Naomi wince he had crossed one too many lines. "You're wrong once I deliver the avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne." Zuko snapped Zhao smirked sadistically.

"If your father really wanted you home he would have let you return by now. Avatar or no avatar but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the fire nation." Zhao insulted, it took everything Naomi had to stand by.

"That's not true," Zuko said.

"You have the scar to prove it."

"Maybe you'd like one to match."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Agni Kai At sunset."

"Very well it's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you I guess your uncle will do." Zhao said walking off. "Prince Zuko have you forgotten the last time you've dueled a master?" Iroh asked shocked at his nephew's rash actions. "I will never forget," Zuko said. Naomi's heart broke for her friend. It's wasn't long before Zuko and Iroh left Naomi took that time to escape before Zhao could return.

Naomi ran towards the forest where she the boats where the night she had raided Zhao's harbor. She found the river and dove in. Naomi I wasted no time at all and swam to the other side. Naomi looked for a place to hide. She knew that she couldn't walk into her town dressed as Wild Fire in broad daylight. Naomi climbed up and tree and thought about the information she had obtained. The avatar is alive, he is only a little boy, Zuko's been banished and scarred, and worst of all he still thought she was dead. It's been four years since she was declared dead.

The same day her father and the Fire lord had found the cliff where she had splatter hippo cow blood, scattered pieces of one of her dresses and left her necklace at the bottom of the cliff right next to a river. In a week it would be the anniversary of her death and in twelve days it would be her sixteenth birthday. Naomi ran her a hand through her short hair. Most of the black dye was gone and she her bright red hair was showing through. It's was roughly about four year ago when she was a twelve year old girl and she ran away to be Wild Fire. Naomi gave up everything she had her best friend and the man who was like a father to her. Naomi recalled the day she left all those years ago.

* * *

(flashback)

Naomi sat on her bed ignoring the sunset right outside her window. Instead her eyes were focused on the two letters in her hand. She had written one to Zuko and another to Iroh. The letters explained why she was leaving and that she wasn't really dead. It had only been about a year since they had all lost Princess Ursa and Lu Ten. Naomi didn't want them to mourn over her death when she was not truly dead. But then again she knew Zuko would try to look for her. Naomi sighed she knew that Iroh and Zuko had to believe she was dead just like everyone else. She wiped away her tears and burned the letters. "I'm sorry but we will meet again." Naomi cried quietly she bit back the rest of her tears. Naomi knew that if she allowed herself to cry anymore she would surely be over heard.

When the sun had set and the stars had risen Naomi prepared to sneak out. She changed out of her dress and put on the clothes Daichi had brought her. Daichi had brought her a simple brown shirt and black pants. Naomi let down her hair and allowed it to flow down to her waist. She threw on a battered cloak and flung her crown onto the ground. "Goodbye Princess Naomi," She whispered Naomi flicked her hood over her head. "Hello Wild Fire," She smiled bitter sweetly. Naomi crept to the underground passageway under the palace. After the break out she hid all the Earth benders, Waters benders and the good people of the fire nation. Naomi had led them through the passageways as Wild Fire and had them swim away until they could get to the boats she left out for them.

But one person stayed behind with her. A fifteen year old earth bender boy named Daichi. He was badly hurt so Naomi offered to take care of him. They got to get to know each other and soon enough Naomi told him that she was Wild Fire. One thing led to another and they made a plan to become Wild Fire and Echo. Two kids creating an army to make a difference. Once she was inside Naomi fire bent a flame in her hand. "Daichi," Naomi called out. Daichi stepped out from behind a pillar. Naomi could faintly make out his shaggy black hair and large build. "Let's get going we can talk once we get out of here." Daichi said grabbing Naomi's free arm and walking with her.

They walked about two miles until they reached the exit. The River that flowed underneath the Palace led them to a vast forest. Daichi and Naomi walked around trying to find the prefect place to die. "Here I want to die here,' Naomi said standing at a cliff. Daichi nodded but didn't say anything else. He began splattering the hippo cow blood and making it look like someone had killed her. "Did you bring what I told you?" Daichi asked looking at Naomi. She nodded and took out her Dual Dao swords and the dress she was wearing earlier. Daichi began shredding parts of the dress and leaving them on the rock making it seem that Naomi had fought. He then took one of her swords and flung them to the side. He paused with the other sword in his hand.

"Your hairs a dead give away we'll have to do something about it." Daichi noted Naomi nodded and ran a hand through her waist length red hair. "Cut it off," Naomi said abruptly. Daichi made her sit down in front of him. He took her other sword and starting cutting away at her hair until it reached the nape of her neck. He left a lock of it on the ground and flung the sword, Naomi burned the rest of her hair. Daichi gave her a hug which caught her by surprise. "I'm sorry Naomi you're so young and you're giving up so much to do something that can change the world. But I promise you won't have to do this alone. From now on until we reach our goal it's you and me against the world kiddo." Daichi said, not letting go of his new friend. They stayed together and talked to each other until the sun rose.

"Ready?" Daichi asked holding out his hand to Naomi. "Ready," She replied. "From now on when we are around people you will be called Mari it means, their rebellion. Because that what you stand for a rebel leader for the people." Daichi said he earth bender the cliff so that it let them down to the river. "Daichi, may I call you big brother from now on?" Naomi asked timidly. Daichi smiled, "Only if I get too kept calling you Mimi." He laughed pulling Naomi on top of his back and they swam into the water.

Naomi sighed she had a hard time trying to start an army at the age of twelve. She couldn't even imagine the immense pressure of having to save the world. It was decided she would do everything she could to help the Avatar she just had to figure out a plan first. Naomi looked at the now setting sun. She knew that her best friend was going to fight with a fire bending master but with Iroh at his side she knew that her scarred prince would be fine. Naomi sighed she have to watch another sun set without her best friend and the man she called uncle.

**Ok reader I hoped you liked seeing a bit of Daichi's and Naomi's relationship. I really want to show that brother sister bond. Next chapter will have a lot more Daichi and I hope you guys like him. So will Zuko and Iroh go to metamorphic city? What does Iroh think about the red princess being alive? What will Zhao do once he finds out that Wild Fires escaped? Read the next chapter and find out. I trying to fit in lot's of Daichi because he isn't going to be in the story a lot but he plays a big part in Naomi's life.**

**Next time on Wild Fires:**

"All these years I wondered what happened to Princess Naomi. And all along she has hidden in plain sight." Iroh sighed thinking of the little girl he used to take care of. Now she's a young woman. "The best hiding spot are often in plain sight." Daichi replied, smiling at the older man. "I always knew the princess wasn't as tame a flame everyone thought she was." Iroh chuckled lightly thinking of the red princess. "She was a spark when I met her. Just a tiny spark of hope. But. . . Wild Fires start with a spark." Daichi said thinking about the little girl who saved him in more ways than one.


	3. Chapter 5

Wild Fires: Chapter 3: the grand scheme

Naomi flopped on the closest mat on the floor. She began peeling off her once again dripping wet ninja suit. She tousled her now completely red hair. Naomi started cleaning off her Dual Dao swords. "Nine o' candle, not bad Naomi." Daichi said leaning in the doorway to his room. Naomi glanced at the candle on the table. Daichi had once told her that where he came from people used candles with spark powder to tell time. She had always found the time candles and the rest of Daichi's paraphernalia intriguing. Naomi smiled lightly at the thought and untied her mask. She started a fire in the fireplace and allowed herself to warm back up.

Daichi sat down next to Naomi he didn't say anything to her. But his facial expression spoke volumes. Daichi was begging for Naomi to tell him what happened. "Zhao knows I'm alive." Naomi blurted out Daichi was shocked. They had done everything they could to make people believe that Princess Naomi was dead. Only to have some fire nation commander figure her out just by looking at her eyes. "Zhao put the pieces together and once he saw the dye coming out he knew. He's incredibly smart which is both good and bad." Naomi said the gears in her head were starting to turn. "How is Zhao's intelligence a god thing for us?" Daichi asked leaving his shock induced stupor.

"Zhao smart enough to know that my father will have him killed if he slanders my name. He knows that he needs proof and wont do say anything until he has some." Naomi explained to Daichi. "Then we can't let him get any proof. But we're going to have to lay low." Daichi said Naomi rolled her eyes. "We are already laying low. What we need to do is find the avatar." Naomi replied Daichi shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous Mimi everyone knows that the avatars dead." Daichi said in denial. "As far as anyone else knows I'm dead too." Naomi retorted she took and deep breath and tried to calm down.

"While I was Zhao's captive, Iroh and Zuko came into the tent for tea. Zuko found the avatar he's just a little boy. The faith of the world rest on the shoulders of a twelve year old!" Naomi said in distress. Daichi pulled her into a hug. "Big brother why is everything so wrong. Zuko's changed he against me in this war. The avatar is just a child what am I going to do?" Naomi asked hopelessly. Daichi held Naomi a bit tighter. He wanted to tell it everything was ok and that he had a plan. But that's too big of a lie to tell. "Four years ago I met a little girl. She helped me escape from a fire nation dungeon. She was only twelve years old. But she was able to stand up alone and leave behind everything she had to make a change. She built a small army. Not large enough to take down the fire lord. But it was enough to give people hope until the avatar came. And now he's here." Daichi said soothingly to Naomi.

She nodded her head and smiled. "But what if -" Naomi began to say. "What if you stopped worrying and told me what else happened while you were held captive." Daichi cut in rolling his eyes and Naomi's paranoia. Naomi explained everything about Zuko and Iroh, the avatar. She also told him about Zhao and Zuko's plans to find the avatar. "I've told Iroh that I'm alive and I've told both of them to come to here." Naomi informed Daichi who was grinning like a mad man. "This is great," the twenty year old picked up Naomi and swung her around. "Naomi I have a plan!" Daichi exclaimed setting her down. "Iroh and Zuko will be here tomorrow. I'll meet them at the docks and escort them to here introducing you as Mari. You'll tell Iroh you're really Naomi and then they'll take you to the avatar!" Daichi cried out in joy.

"Daichi you are a genius." Naomi said happily she and Daichi high-five. "You're going to love Iroh, brother I think you two are very similar." Naomi beamed at Daichi. "You can play Pai Sho together you'll lose but it will still be fun." Naomi smiled at Daichi. Daichi looked down not meeting her eyes. "Daichi, Why aren't you happy? Look at me brother, please don't say that you aren't coming with me." Naomi pleaded' she had been with just Daichi for four years day in and day out. After she faked her death Daichi was her only friend. Daichi was Naomi's big brother she couldn't just leave without him. He saw Naomi's distress and pulled her into a hug. "Listen kiddo we have to part ways but only for a little bit. I need to stay here and take care of the rebels. And maybe I can go and find my people in the air temples." Daichi said the last part sadly.

It had been four years since he had seen his family. "I don't like this but I understand. I'll go and help the avatar but I have a few conditions." Naomi said looking up at Daichi's green eyes. "What is it?" Daichi asked eager to do anything for Naomi. "Tell the troops to prepare for war at a moment notice. We don't have time to train anymore. I most defiantly do not want inexperienced rookies in battle. Once you do that I want you to find your family." Naomi told Daichi she knew how much his family meant to him. That's why he was fighting, so that the world could be a better place for his family.

"I will kiddo," Daichi laughed. Naomi wrinkled her nose in distaste for the name. "Don't call me kiddo," She pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "Why not," Daichi asked poking at Naomi. "I'm the feared rebel leader and heir to the eastern fire nation. kiddo doesn't fit my title." Naomi retorted putting her swords back into their sheaths. "And Mimi's scarier." Daichi said rolling his eyes. "Nobody else calls me Mimi?" Naomi laughed but on the inside she was still upset. She knew that being away from Daichi would be stressful at best.

* * *

Naomi woke up early the next day. She knew that Iroh and Zuko would come to the city soon. Naomi and Daichi spent most of the night going over the plan they stayed up till ten o' candle talking. Naomi went to the lavatory she changed into her white top that showed off her midriff. She smiled at the subtle Fire nation style. Naomi put on her black pants under her long white skirt. Naomi had re-dyed her hair the night before. It was a messy process of mixing together oils, and dye.

Naomi grabbed her pouch that she took with her wherever she went. It had everything she needed. Her ninja suit, a black cloak, and money. Everything else that Naomi needed was right where she needed it. Her daggers were strapped to her leg under her skirt. Her lock picks were in her boots. Naomi kept her swords right on her back she didn't care who saw them. She and Daichi always kept their bags with them . They never knew when they would need to leave or when Wild Fire and Echo were needed. Naomi stepped out of the lavatory she heard Daichi waking up. "Daichi I'm going to work see you later." Naomi called not caring if Daichi had actually heard her or not. She doubted he would want her to go to work but she didn't care.

Naomi walked out of the house and headed to the pub she worked at. Daichi was amused by Naomi's strange jobs. She would dance and sing at street corners, bus tables, or she would be work as a bartender. It amused Naomi to do these small jobs where hardly anyone gives her any notice. If only some people knew that the person they gave a hard time or the person they didn't notice was a princess. She liked working for Naomi had spent such a long time having everything she wanted handed to her it felt nice to finally earn something.

Naomi walked through the city where very few people noticed her. She always tried to blend in but ivory skin and blue eyes stood out in the earth kingdom. Her hotheadedness didn't seem to help either. Naomi knew that people noticed her she could feel their stares. But not person would walk up to her and say something. Only the children in the city spoke to her. Naomi always felt it was ironic how she can be surrounded by people and still feel lonely. "Mari you're going to be late for work," Naomi's boss yelled from inside the pub. Pulling Naomi out of her troublesome thoughts. He wasn't a bad man though he may seem to be. Goro was kind but also very brash. Naomi smiled and ran to the pub.

Daichi was working at the docks waiting for Zuko and Iroh to show up. Naomi had assured him that they would come but Daichi was beginning to have his doubts. He knew that he was to offer General Iroh tea. Naomi had told him that Iroh never refuses tea. Daichi had told Naomi told to lay low but he doubted that she would listen. Daichi knew that Naomi was mostly likely at the pub. For someone who isn't old enough to drink she spent a lot of time serving drinks. Daichi sighed he was starting to get bored.

Daichi's boredom didn't last long when he saw a fire nation ship. It was beat up pretty badly Daichi smirked there was finally some excitement. Daichi walked towards the ship an old and rather round man stepped off. He was followed by a young man who wore armor and a scowl. Daichi immediately recognized them from Naomi's descriptions as General Iroh and Prince Zuko. walked towards them and bowed. "Hello General Iroh and Prince Zuko. I am Daichi," Daichi introduced himself. He paused at looked at their ship again. "Let me guess, you need repairs," Daichi guessed. Iroh chuckled and the younger mans joke. "We need them done as fast as possible." Zuko demanded rudely, Daichi bit the inside of his check. He was trying to remind himself that Zuko was Naomi's friend. He didn't want to upset her by teaching Zuko to respect others.

"Ok we can have it done in two days," Daichi lied. "We need it to be done sooner than that." Zuko said angrily. Iroh stepped in front of his nephew. "What my nephew meant to ask is if there was anyway the repairs could be done sooner? " Iroh asked politely. Daichi pretended to think for a moment… "Ok ok let me see what I can do." Daichi said walking away to talk to someone. Daichi pulled the man aside. "Listen I'm doing a job for Wild Fire I need you to get everyone to repair this ship by the morning ok." He told the man who was part of the rebellion. The man nodded, "Yes sir." Daichi smiled he loved being called sir. It reminded him that he was someone of importance not just Wild Fire's echo.

Daichi walked back toward the prince and General. "I've arranged it so that your ship will be done first thing in the morning. But only on one condition." Daichi paused looking at both of the fire benders. "You'll have to allow me to treat you both to some tea. I'm afraid that my crew won't work on the repairs if you two are around." Daichi explained smiling slightly. "Iroh grinned goofily, "Well I could never turn down an offer for tea." He and Daichi both laughed and walked away from the port leaving the prince to reluctantly follow.

"We'll have to make a detour I need to pick up the keys from my sister." Daichi lied again. Iroh agreed saying that it as no problem, Zuko said nothing at all. It wasn't until they had walked into the market place when Zuko finally spoke up. "Why are you eager to have tea with us?" Zuko asked skeptically. Daichi glanced at the younger man. "No one comes to metamorphic city by chance." He replied not able to keep out the ominous undertone in his voice. "Daichi why don't you tell us about your sister." Iroh said trying to strike up a conversation. Daichi smiled. "Mari's great you guys are going to love her everyone-" Daichi was cut off by a crash. All eyes turned to the pub where a man was just thrown out the window. "Why me," Daichi groaned knowing that Naomi behind it. Daichi ran toward the window to see who was on the ground. "Hiro," Daichi growled lifting the man up by his shirt.

"What did you do to Mari this time?" Daichi demanded, Hiro just grunted nonsense and fainted. Daichi put him back and turned towards the two men he was with. "please excuse my behavior it's just that Hiro here like to try and harass Mari. To bad for him, my sister is a fighter." Daichi said before storming into the pub. Iroh and Zuko exchanged looks of confusions before following Daichi inside.

Zuko watched as Daichi stormed toward a girl who he assumed was his sister. They looked nothing alike. Daichi was a tall muscular guy. He towered over the petite girl. Daichi had brown hair, green eyes and tanned skin. But the girl who Zuko assumed was Mari had black hair, blue eyes and she was pale. Zuko couldn't help but study her. She wore black pants laced up the sides with leather cords. And she wore a white midriff top and a long white skirt edged with gold. She was defiantly a sight for sore eyes.

An old man who was sitting next to where Iroh and Zuko were standing chuckled. "I see you've noticed Mari be careful boy," He said. The man had about five teeth missing and was balding. Needless to say Mari was a much more pleasant sight. The old man gestured for Zuko and Iroh to sit down they hesitated but sat down anyway. "Why should my nephew be careful?" Iroh inquired looking at the man. "There are a lot of rumors going around that girl." The man said gruffly. He told them that Mari had come to Metamorphic City two months ago and many of the men and older boys started to fall for her. She captured the hearts of many but no one caught her. "Some say she's a spirit that's been trapped here and that Daichi is her anchor to this world." The old man droned Zuko shot his uncle a look. They both thought that he was crazy.

"Strangest thing is that when Mari and Daichi came here Wild Fire and Echo showed up too." The man said Zuko's ears perked up he was interested in the rebel leaders. Especially since it was Wild Fire who had told Zuko and his uncle to come to the city. Zuko had suspected that Wild Fire told his uncle something. Because it was Iroh's idea to go to the city. "Most people around here believe that Mari is Wild Fire's lover. Whenever Wild Fire's around she no where to be found. Everyone thinks that he hides Mari away and that Daichi's her body guard who's been ordered to protect her. Don't know why she needs a body guard Mari's proved she can fight." the old man said pointing to the swords on Naomi's back.

Zuko saw that she was no longer arguing with Daichi but she still seemed upset. Iroh was still watching Naomi he noticed that Naomi's hands were turning red he saw a few blue sparks flew out. Iroh quickly looked away. The old man told them that Mari was the one who threw Hiro out the window. Turns out Hiro's been proposing to Naomi every other week and he's a married man. The old man told them that Naomi was constantly coming to work with cuts and bruises. Either she fighting someone or someone's abusing her. "That's part of the reason Wild fires trying to put her in hiding. He'll do anything to keep her safe. Rumor has it that anyone who catches Mari catches Wild Fire too." The old man informed them. "Why are you telling us this?" Iroh inquired suspiciously. "Well I heard that you fire nation people pay good money for information." The man said greedily.

Zuko's eyes widened he knew that Zhao had lost Wild Fire. And that Wild Fire knew the avatar was alive. He didn't doubt that wild fire would be one of his biggest obstacles. Zuko knew that if he could take care of Wild Fire he'd have less to deal with. "What makes you think Wild Fire's going to put Mari in hiding?" Zuko asked curiously. "Mari and Daichi always carry a bag with them. It's obvious that they're ready to leave at a moment notice. "The old man replied."Daichi has been very kind to my nephew and I. I don't wish to speak of his sister behind his back." Iroh said getting up and pulling away with his nephew.

Daichi and Naomi who had finished their quarrel walked toward the two. Naomi smiled at Zuko and Iroh. "Hello I'm Mari," She said holding out her hand. To her surprise Zuko didn't shake her hand. Luckily Iroh did to spare her feelings. "Allow us to take you to our house for tea seeing as the company here isn't always desirable." Naomi said casting a look at the man she saw Zuko and Iroh talking to. She knew that the old man was the one spreading the rumors. She glared at the man before walking out with Daichi and the others.

"We know it isn't much but it has four walls and a roof," Daichi said scratching the back of his neck. They had led Zuko and Iroh through the forest and to their house. It was like a tiny box for people. "It keeps out the rain and wind." Naomi said trying to point out a favorable attribute. "Then it has all a home needs." Iroh told them kindly. They walked into the house and it didn't get any better. The house had all the necessary things a table, places to sit. But there was nothing that made it feel like a home. It seemed like a temporary living arrangement. Iroh couldn't help thinking that maybe the man was right about a few things. Wild Fire was the one who led him and his nephew there. Iroh had noticed that Mari had the same blue eyes as Naomi and the sparks that flew from her hands only added to the possibility that Mari was Naomi. Maybe Naomi was Wild Fire lover and she was just going by the name Mari?

Iroh started to put the pieces together. Perhaps Mari was indeed Naomi and Wild Fire told wanted them to keep her safe. "Please make yourselves comfortable," Daichi said. Zuko and Iroh took a seat while Naomi and Daichi went to prepare the tea. "Do you think that there's any truth in what that man said?" Zuko whispered not wanting anyone else to hear him. "Prince Zuko it is not polite for a guest to gossip about the host." Iroh told his nephew. "Uncle why else would Wild Fire lead us here." Zuko continued looking at the two so called siblings talk.

"So old man Kato was talking to them," Daichi whispered tilting his head to Zuko and Iroh's direction. "Kato think's I'm Wild Fires lover. I bet he told them all sorts of stories about how I disappear when Wild Fire arrives." Naomi replied she found it amusing how she was rumored to be her own lover. "It's funny how everyone just assumes Wild Fire is a boy." Naomi noted putting the water on the fire.

Everyone had sat down together for tea and made small talk. There was thunder outside and it began to rain. Naomi and Daichi both put on a poker face to hide their smirks, there plan was going perfectly. "It will be a long walk back to the ship," Iroh sighed. "Nonsense my sister and I can't allow you two to walk in that storm." Daichi declared setting his tea cup down forcefully. "You can take our rooms for the night. Then tomorrow we can see you both off." Naomi told them it was a demand masked as an offer.

"My nephew and I couldn't possibly put you out." Iroh said Naomi shot him a pointed look. "So you would rather walk through a storm then stay with us till morning?" She asked pretending to be offended. Iroh scratched the back of his neck nervously. "What I meant- your offer is very kind- you're very gracious host." Iroh stuttered Zuko elbowed his uncle signaling him to stop. "Thank you," Zuko said. Everyone was surprised Zuko had been very quiet through out the day. Naomi smiled at him but Zuko quickly looked down at his tea. He couldn't help but noticed it tasted a lot like his Uncle's tea. "Well it's settled then. I'll go start on dinner." Daichi said getting up from his seat. "I will help," Iroh said following Daichi.

Zuko watched as Naomi reached into her bag and pulled out a long black cloak. She threw it on and left taking her bag with her. Zuko sat by himself thinking about the avatar and Wild Fire. In the kitchen Daichi and Iroh were talking quietly. "Mari is not really your sister is she?" Iroh asked looking up from the vegetables he was cleaning. "We may not be related by blood but she is my sister." Daichi answered looking at the older man. "She is different," Iroh stated thinking about the strange blue eyed girl. "In more way then you can imagine," Daichi said. "I would expect nothing else from the red princess." Iroh said simply. "So you did figure it out." Daichi chuckled chopping up the vegetables.

"All these years I wondered what happened to Princess Naomi. And all along she has hidden in plain sight." Iroh sighed thinking of the little girl he used to take care of. Now she's a young woman. "The best hiding spot are often in plain sight." Isao replied, smiling at the older man. "I always knew the princess wasn't as tame a flame everyone thought she was." Iroh chuckled lightly thinking of the red princess. "She was a spark when I met her. Just a tiny spark of hope. But, Wild Fires start with a spark." Isao said thinking about the little girl who saved him in more ways then one. "I'd like to talk to you later on after the two teens are asleep." Isao said to Iroh.

**I don't have much to say so to the Preview for next chapter!**

"ok Mimi," he mumbled getting up from the ground. He paused for a moment, "Which story do we tell him?" Daichi asked Naomi thought for a moment the less Iroh knew easier things would be. "The one where I was kidnapped," She replied Daichi nodded in agreement. He came back a moment later with Iroh in tow. "Iroh we're going to tell you some things it may be a lot but just bear with us." Isao said to Iroh. "I'm sure you already know this but I am Naomi Tenshi." Naomi said hesitantly unsure of how Iroh would react. "Prove it," Iroh demanded Naomi nodded and made sparks up from the palm of her hand. She wasn't given a chance to say anything before Iroh pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry uncle I didn't want to do it but I had to." Naomi apologized. "What did you have to do?" Iroh asked letting Naomi go.


	4. this should be chapter 4

Wild Fires: Chapter 4: Departure.

The next morning almost everyone had woken up early. Daichi and Iroh were cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Iroh tried to talk to his nephew but Zuko ignored him and sat down. Meanwhile Naomi was in her room packing her bag. "Prince Zuko would you please tell Mari that breakfast is almost ready" Iroh asked his nephew. "Sure," Zuko replied shrugging his shoulder and walking to the room he had slept in earlier. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. "Come in," Naomi called out from inside.

Naomi was sitting on her bed with her trusty bag right next to her. She looked around her room wondering if there was anything worth taking with her. She considered taking a few time candles but knew she could live without them. Naomi rooms was practically bare all she had, was a changing screen, a bed, and a wardrobe in the corner of the room. "You must have a lot of suitors." Zuko pointed out looking at the many dresses, shoe, and letters carelessly thrown next to the wardrobe or thrown inside. "Yes I suppose I do." Naomi sighed dejectedly she walked toward the pile and picked up a letter.

_To the most beautiful girl I know I hope to have your hand in marriage_. Naomi sighed again and picked up a few more letters.

_My eyes yearn to see your beauty on our wedding day._

_You're beauty is beyond compare. It is as if you truly are a spiteful spirit sent to us to remind us all that no man or woman can compare to such beauty. You are a prize all men seek to have._

_The spirits have brought man kind a woman to behold. Please be mine to hold forever._

Naomi rolled her eyes and burned the letters. She didn't worry about Zuko seeing her. There was no point in hiding her bending anymore. "it's funny all these suitors see is a pretty face. But no one bothers to look any deeper." Naomi said mostly to herself. Zuko felt like he was intruding like he was looking in on something he shouldn't see. "none of your suitors even bothered getting to know you they just saw you and wanted to marry you." Zuko asked it was strange to him that no one would even try to get to know a girl like Naomi. Naomi laughed lightheartedly the serious mood had lifted. "pretty much," She smiled. Naomi picked up her bag and walked up to Zuko. "so is there a reason you came in here. Or did you just want to get away from having to watch Daichi and Iroh's bro-mance." Naomi teased walking out of the room.

"no um they just um sent me to tell breakfast is almost ready." Zuko stuttered, take aback by the sudden change in Naomi's mood. Breakfast was served Iroh and Daichi were already sitting at the table. They had all agreed that Naomi would tell Prince Zuko the truth when she was ready. The air held a bit of discomfort Iroh hated lying to prince Zuko. Naomi and Daichi hated lying to Iroh. Zuko was still trying to figure out how he could use Naomi to get at Wild Fire."Prince Zuko, Mari we have much to discuss." Iroh as soon as the two teens were sitting down. "I think your ship would be done with it's repairs now. Please allow my sister and I to see you both off." Daichi said after everyone had finished their meal. "my nephew and I would enjoy that," Iroh smiled at the young man.

They walked through the forest carefully. Iroh and Daichi took the lead chatting quietly, while Naomi and Zuko lagged behind. "How am I going to convince Prince Zuko to let Mari come with us?" Iroh asked, his voice no louder than a whisper. "I don't know but if your half as clever as Mimi tells me you'll figure it out." Daichi responded looking back at his friend. "What is she like now I knows she's changed." Iroh asked curiously. Daichi thought about it for a moment. "Well she has a problem with authority. Mimi does what she want when she wants. She still loves reading and training. Mimi still cares deeply for others. But now she isn't afraid to speak her mind and stand up for what she believes in. Sometimes when she upset she'll just shut down. She won't say a word to anyone and you can't just wait it out." Daichi explained he wanted to make sure Iroh was equip to deal with the new Naomi. The headstrong young woman, not the little girl who's only job was to sit and look pretty.

Meanwhile Naomi and Zuko were having their own conversation. "Why do you and your brother live so deep in the forest?" Zuko asked he didn't see the point in living in a large town and then isolating yourself. "You saw me throw that guy out of the window yesterday. There are always men like that. My brother and I live in the forest to get away from them." Naomi shrugged, Zuko's eyes widened a bit. He didn't know that Naomi threw the man out the window. "remind me not to get you angry," Zuko said a ghost of a smile crossed his face. The group had finally made it to the market place where Naomi and Daichi immediately spotted the towns Law enforcement. They seemed to be looking for someone.

Daichi turned to look for Naomi. He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. He hoped that he could hide Naomi behind him.(It had worked countless times before.) "Exactly how much trouble did you get into yesterday?' Daichi demanded Naomi shrugged. "I threw Hiro out of the window but that's it." She said calmly Naomi was used to getting into trouble. Iroh and Zuko drew in closer to the pair. They were about to ask what was going on when the officers ran toward Daichi. "Mari you are under arrest for-" The Officer began. Naomi cut him off.

"I know I know. I am under arrest for fighting in public. Metamorphic city will not tolerate my misconduct. The people of Metamorphic city do not want a wild miscreant running around. You are going to take me to the holding cells until someone can bail me out." Naomi quoted she held out her wrist so that the officer cold but on the handcuffs. "You know you guys should really just start asking for the money." Daichi said rolling his eyes at Naomi. He rummaged around in his bag looking for his money. He couldn't find it. "Naomi I have to run back to the house to get my money I'll be back in a minute." Daichi sighed as they took away his best friend. He turned to Iroh and Zuko. "I am so sorry about this the officers are always extra tough on Mari and I because we're new here. They never seem to want to hear our side of the story." Daichi explained running a hand through his hair. "Please allow my nephew and I to come with you. It wouldn't feel right for us to leave without knowing if Mari is safe or not." Iroh said, Zuko nodded and they all went back to the house.

Commander Zhao and his men where surrounding the pub. "Where is the blue-eyed girl!" he demanded forcefully to Naomi's boss. "I don't know sir!" he cried out in fear. "What do you want with Mari?" A bystander asked the commander. "Mari is being arrested under suspicions of being affiliated with the rebel Leader Wild Fire and his second in command Echo." Zhao barked he looked around as far as the eye could see. Daichi, Iroh and Zuko had just returned to the market place with the money when they saw this display.

"Come on we have to find Mari quickly before he does." Daichi ordered waving Zuko and Iroh over. They walked on the opposite side of the street away from Zhao. Daichi led them into a group of people that way they would blend in. "What does Commander Zhao want with Mari?" Prince Zuko asked part of him was concerned. "I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good." Daichi growled as they got closer and closer to the holding cells. "I know there are lots of rumors surround you and your sister some of them must have reached Commander Zhao's ears." Iroh said Daichi was starting to panic. He couldn't let Zhao get her. He knew that Naomi was Wild Fire and that Mari was her alias. Why did she have to have such distinctive blue eyes!

"Whatever his reason is we won't let him take her." Zuko said determinedly Daichi nodded. He began trying to calm himself down. They had made it to the holding cells and burst through the door. Daichi handed the officers the money. 'Get her out now!" he growled the officers scrambled to get Naomi. Naomi strolled out her smile faded once she saw the tense expression on everyone's face. "What's going on?' she asked worriedly. "Zhao's going around town looking for you." Daichi said a look of fear crossed Naomi's face. "Come one we have t get you somewhere safe." Iroh said Naomi nodded. She pulled her cloak out of her bad and threw it on.

The group tried took a short cut through the dock they had almost gotten to the ship. But they saw Zhao at the far end of the docks with his men. Luckily they hadn't seen her yet. "Come on Mari we'll take you with us you'll be safe." Iroh offered Naomi she nodded in agreement. They had finally reached the ship Zuko was waiting for Naomi to get on before he did. Naomi was holding back tears as she looked at Daichi. She knew that she would not see him again for a while. She ran toward him and hugged Daichi. Daichi held her for a while and kissed her forehead. "Now I want you to behave aright Mimi. Play nice with the others but if the try anything make sure you beat them up. Remember maim not murder. Make sure you eat your vegetables and get lots of sleep and-" Naomi cut Daichi off. "I should be telling you the same thing big brother." She smiled and they both laughed. "Oh and before I forget," Daichi said rummaging around in his bag.

"Happy early birthday kiddo." He beamed at Naomi handing her two knives and a grinned at him pulling him into another hug. "I love you Daichi, take care." She whispered into his ear. "I love you too," He said kissing the top of her head. "No get going." Daichi commanded he watched Naomi walked on the ship she cast him one last look before disappearing from his sight. Daichi turned towards Zuko. Naomi cast a look back at where Zhao was he was getting closer. She saw someone point her out to him Zhao and his men started running towards the ship. "Daichi they've found me." Naomi yelled warning her best friend. Daichi cast a glance at the approaching Fire Nation soldiers and then turned to Zuko.

"Take care of her for me Prince Zuko please." Daichi said the last in an almost pleading way. Zuko looked to where Naomi was standing only moments before and nodded. "She really means a lot to you," Zuko pointed out. Daichi nodded, "She's family." Zuko smiled a bit at that. The way Naomi and Daichi acted reminded him of the relationship he wished he had with his sister. "I'll take care of her don't worry." Zuko said shaking Daichi hand to confirm it. "Are you sure you don't want to join us it would be safer?" Zuko offered awkwardly. "I've got some other family members to get back to but thank you." Daichi smiled at the prince. Zuko was a bit surprised it had been so long since anyone other then his uncle had looked at him and smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he talk to someone his around his age and enjoyed. But Daichi was different maybe he was feeling gratitude toward him for talking care of Naomi when he couldn't. Zuko smiled back at Daichi it was a small smile and was only there for a second. But it was still a smile none the less. "Now hurry up and start getting away," Daichi told Zuko.

Daichi turned to the advancing soldiers and took a deep breath. He earth bent a huge wall to cut them off from the rest of the dock. He knew it would hold them off for long enough. Daichi loved Naomi like the little sister he always wanted. He would do anything for her even if it meant he couldn't see her for a long time. He threw his cloak over a rock and earth bent it to be shaped like Naomi. He made it zip past Commander Zhao and go into the forest. Commander Zhao and his men chased after the rock. Daichi took that time to run away. Daichi began running away. Away from metamorphic city, away from the fire nation soldiers, and away from his best friend.

* * *

** I have to admit I feel a bit sad because I don't get to write Daichi into anything else for a while. He so sweet I love writing about him. So here are a few question to get your thoughts flowing. Will Naomi ever tell anyone the truth? What is going to happen while she on his ship? They've both changed a bit will they still get along? Remember Naomi is Wild Fire and she is mainly with Zuko now so she can ensure that he never gets the avatar.**

Next time on Wild Fire:

Naomi broke the awkward silence. "Zuko can you tell me about Princess Naomi?" she asked timidly, Naomi wasn't sure if she wanted to ear the answer. But it was something that constantly bugged her. She had always wondered what Zuko had thought about her since he still believed she was dead. Naomi wondered how her kingdom mourned for her or if they even did"She was my best fried we would do almost everything together. She spent most of her time at my palace. Princess Naomi was kind and fiercely loyal. She didn't agree with everything her father did but she kept it to herself. She always put others before herself and I think that was her biggest problem." Prince Zuko said sadly Naomi felt terrible. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't dead and that she was right next to him. But she couldn't do that.


End file.
